Magnetic therapy has a long history dating back to the time of Cleopatra. It is alleged that the great Egyptian queen wore a magnet on her face to preserve her youthful appearance. The use of magnets has been known in the East for many years, but although there was a brief period of interest in the 1920's, magnetic therapy has only recently received serious attention in the United States. Much of the modern interest has resulted from the use of magnets by NASA. Scientists at NASA began using magnets to treat astronauts who, after returning from space, complained of weakness. The use of magnets has also been the focus of particular attention in the area of professional sports, where such athletes as Steve Atawater, Hideki Irabu, and Jim Colbert endorse their use. Magnetic devices come in all shapes and sizes and are used to treat a variety of conditions. See:
1.) What's the Attraction? By Steve Wulf, Time, V150n6, p.81 (1997). PA1 2.) Magnet, P. I., by Colin McEnroe, Men's Health, Vol. 13 No. 3 pp. 86-87, (1998). PA1 3.) Measurement and analysis of Static Magnetic Fields that Block Action Potentials in Cultured Neurons, by A. V. Capovol, A. W. Wamil, R. R. Holocomb, and M. J. McLean, Bioelectromagnetics, vol. 16 pp. 197-206 (1995). PA1 4.) Chronic Relapsing Multiple Sclerosis: A Case of Rapid Recovery by Application of Weak Electromagnetic Fields, by Reuven Sandyk, Intern. J. Neuroscience, vol. 82 pp. 223-242 (1995). PA1 5.) Improvement of Right Hemispheric Functions in a Child with Gilles de la Tourette's Syndrome by Weak Electromagnetic Fields, by Reuven Sandyk, Intern. J. Neuroscience, vol. 81 pp. 199-213 (1995).
There have been a number of theories advanced to explain how magnetic therapy works. One expert contends that all injuries generate positive magnetic fields and that application of a negative magnetic field relieves pain and speeds healing. Another theory proposed is that magnets stimulate red blood cells that contain iron. Another physician maintains that magnets placed on the body separate positive and negative ions in the blood which physically pushes the walls of blood vessels apart resulting in increased blood flow to the affected area. A final theory is that magnets electrically stimulate neurons, blocking signals that cause pain.
A number of recent studies have addressed the issue of magnetic therapy. The theory that magnets electrically stimulate neurons was the subject of a paper by A. V. Cavopol, et. al. This paper proposed a magnetic formalism of the magnetic field of a single, circular current loop. The biological effect of different arrays of permanent magnets was found to depend on the spatial variation of the fields. Other studies have been done examining the effects of magnetism in the fields of arthritis, multiple sclerosis and Tourette's syndrome. In these areas see:
There are a number of different magnetic devices that are currently available. Most of these medical magnets range in strength and normally have a north pole on one side and a south pole on the other. These magnets may also be unipolar and are available as discs that are taped to the afflicted area, inserts that may be worn in shoes or wrap that may bandage the area. A magnetic bed has also designed which contains A substantial number of discrete magnets. These beds are somewhat expensive and the necessity of purchasing a new bed is burdensome. Magnetic mattress pads are also available containing substantial numbers of discrete magnets permanently bound in a pattern. In general, the bed associated devices now marketed are bulksome, difficult to maneuver by the user, typically non-adjustable in terms of magnetics by the user and expensive to ship.